Sanity Deleted
by bubbleberrycrush
Summary: 6 years after the first battle, Buzz and Delete get bossed around by the Hacker a bit too much. The outcome of the abuse is worse than anyone imagined, especially for one bot in particular. Inspired by Wildfire: Gumi vocaloid


*6 years after the first episode*

"You insolent FOOLS!" Hacker screamed as her threw a glass cup off of the countertop of his kitchen. "one.. job ONE JOB! You BLEW IT DELETE!"

Delete looked hurt, in his defence, the 'One job' was to stop the Teens, and he and Buzz weren't exactly the "Strongest" bots ever, in fact, Delete was stronger than Buzz, but they basically trampled delete, because he didn't was to hurt them. That was just Delete, innocent little Delete. Never wanting to hurt anybody.

"Now boss, Deed- i mean- Delete was just trying to be… nice?" Buzz tried to rephrase. This wasn't the BEST choice of words, Hacker wasn't appreciative of, 'NICE'.

"No, YOU are just weak, HE is just weak. I thought you both would have grown UP by now." Hacker ranted to them.

"In our defence, you DID buy us when I was basically an adult, but he, He's just 17, i mean.. all those years ago, he was what.. 9? He's my blood related little brother, and we had no choice but to sell ourselves to live! You can't HURT him for that!" Buzz argued

"Yes I can, I FREAKING CAN YOU IDIOTS!" He yelled in Delete's face, Slapping him.

All this was too much, even being 17, Delete was still very emotionally sensitive. Tears flooded his eyes, This was his life. 'Dunce Bucket, Idiot, Bucket of Bolts,' all he was ever called, The only people who EVER loved him were his Older brother, Buzz. Digit, maybe, (He used to be nice to him, but that was forever long ago, before Digit ran away, now he's just Cruel *In Delete's Perspective*) and Zanko, which.. now that he thought about it, it was his JOB to love him… THAT WAS FAKE TOO!

"_Worthless, stupid, Dunce,Idiot" _His head started telling him, tears actually falling down his face now.

"NO! STOP!" He yelled aloud.

Buzz looked at him, Delete ran from the room, into the two's bedroom. He looked so hurt. Buzz, for the first time, shot an angry glance at the Hacker, "The was the most, BRUTISH thing I have EVER seen you do to him!" Buzz shouted.

Buzz knew this, was a mistake.

Delete sat on his less-than-perfect mattress, hands on head, bawling. "Why does this ALWAYS happen!? Does he WANT me to hurt people?! WHY!?"

Trying to take deep breathes to stop the hyperventilation, Delete whispered to himself comforting words, ones he knew he wouldn't hear from anyone else. "Now, Delete, " He gasped, "He didn't MEAN it, they never MEAN it…"

He started to argue with himself, his breathing now rhythmical for the most part, still gulping air occasionally, "No, he meant it, he's ALWAYS meant it! I just need to show him that I'm not some part of his sick MIND games." Delete paced around the bedroom.

"No.. no no, he just.. he just.. was… well maybe he meant it, but I can't DO anything…."

"Oh YES you can! Resist,!'

"No, he's Crazy! He'll whip you to death or something…"

"NO, do SOMETHING!"

Delete has a feeling he couldn't explain… guilt? Anger? He just.. didn't know. Was this his father? Was THIS how he was going to treat him? OR… does Hacker DESERVE this? He didn't even WANT delete, he just came with Buzz, and.. Oh!

Delete fell to the floor, whimpering. "I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!"

Vision hazy, eyes partially closed, Delete spotted something under his brothers bed. Something… he knew to be dangerous.

"No Delete.. it's Buzzy's.." Delete told himself, looking away quickly.

"But.. why? Why does he have…" Delete slowly made his way back to looking, and quickly grabbing, the object.

"Why would Buzzy have matches…" Delete stared at the now-known object in his hand. Turning it around… maybe. No, the box was full of well… matches. Not secret stuff.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Buzz opens the door, Holding his head groaning, slowly limping his way to the mirror.

"What happened Buzzy?" Delete questioned, forgetting about his predicament.

"Uggh…" Buzz moaned in response. "I Defended you, Hacker threw me into the wall."

"WHAT!? I'm sorry! I.. I.." Delete rushed over to his brother and hugged his.

Buzz gritted his teeth in pain, still aching from the incident, and turned to the mirror, "Oh, that's just GREAT. I'm bleeding.." Buzz waddled/hobbled over to the closet, rummaging through a drawer to find a bandage for his side, or some medicine for his migraine, either one would help tremendously. He found a small roll of gauze, and started to wrap it around his bleeding rib.

"Buzzy… so um, can I ask you something.." Delete mumbled.

"Not right-"

"Good, um why do you have matches under your bed."

Buzz dropped the roll of gauze and accidentally undid the wrapping, "Delete… well.. um… you..see..um." Buzz stuttered worriedly.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE MATCHES!? MATCHES ARE FOR…." Delete screeched at him.

"I KNOW!" Buzz yelled in reply, "I was… well… going to burn the wreaker… with Hacker in it."

Delete looked at him shocked. "Buzzy…."

"I know… i know.. I Wasn't going to leave you here, I was going to get us out." Buzz reasoned. "It was stupid…"

Delete stared at the wall, back turned to Buzz. Mumbling incoherently to himself, (To Buzz it was incoherent) "_Do, don't you could get him back, all those years, no, it's evil, SHUT UP! no YOU shut up!"_

He closed his eyes, there was really nothing he could do when his head was fighting his guts, but… why did it feel so right to just see, the vision, of Hacker dieing slowly in flames. Delete had to agree with Buzz, it was a stupid idea. Although, he couldn't shake the feeling off now that he had imagined the scene, morbid, yes. It felt good though. He wouldn't regret it, he would enjoy it. Chance that Hacker would survive? Good, it was a frozen wasteland, so… really he could survive. Unless… he put the match on him. Heat emanating off of his cruel master. Delete grinned noticeably, even to Buzz who was still behind him.

"Do it, we'll do it." Delete beamed eerily at Buzz, antenne flickering with anticipation.

Buzz had thought it was a bad Idea, heartless, merciless. But his younger, more pain-avoiding prone… grinning at sudden death by painful flames? What happened in the 17 year old's mind? Perhaps he had gone insane from years of this, but today… just maybe… he snapped. Surely this would pay him back, but, ugh…. tomorrow. He couldn't start a fire, run away, and survive with THIS splitting headache. Reluctantly, Buzz shook hands with Delete. Tomorrow, their problems would go up in flames, how should we say.

The cybersquad were on hot Hacker's trail, very hot.

"He's in there, now, i'm sure of it, the Slimy Green menace." Digit rambled to his team

"Of course didge, we just have to figure out how to get in there." Inez rubbed her chin with her hand, the wreaker has been reinforced, no entrances, except the front.

A few faint voices were heard, and the Cybersquad, being alert, hid from them.

"Delete, now are you SURE you want to do this?" Buzz questioned the younger boy.

"Affirmative." Delete basically shivered in delight, they had even acquired gasoline. This was going to be a GREAT payback.

"Guys, Buzz and Delete! We could follow them in!" Jackie squealed happily. Once again, Buzz and Delete unknowingly helped the squad, although, this time would be considerably different.

"Alrighty! Let's go!" Matt fist-pumped the air.

"Give it up HACKER!" Matt yelled, stomping his foot on the ground and pointing his finger towards the green borg.

"What… me? BUZZ, DELETE!" Hacker grinned. Calling them was smart, of course, Buzz had been fierce yesterday, he just KNEW they would fight till' the little Brats ran home sucking their thumbs and crying!

Buzz walked in subtly, along with Delete who wore a creepily happy smile, sparks flying like crazy from his antenne.

"Buzz… Delete?" Hacker noticed they were getting quite close to him, not the Teens. "_Why aren't they fighting them?! GO STUPIDS!" _Hacker thought out of fear.

Delete smiles and pulled something from behind his back, along with Buzz. The gasoline and Matches. Delete smirked and breathed very heavily, he knew he would play his part after Buzz was done.

Digit shrieked, "THEY'VE GOT FIRE TOOLS!"

"Yes, DIGIT, we do. And do you know what we do with these?" Delete asked turning his head to his former older brother.

Digit gulped and hid behind Matt, who was slowly backing away from this threatening scene.

"Run." Buzz whispered to them. To the Teens surprise, they weren't coming towards them, they were going to Hacker. They ran out of the spacecraft, but stayed next to a window.

Buzz slowly unscrewed the red cap off the gasoline and poured it all over the floor around Hacker, as well as on top.

Delete pulled out two matches, one with which he lit the floor, and Wreaker on fire, and one to finish the main job. Flames engulfing the walls, floors, and everything in it, Delete stared in surprising awe at what he had done. He liked it. Too much.

Hacker, running away, grabbed a machine, he didn't know what it did, but it could help.

"Stay.. stay BACK!" He stammered.

"Remember when you told me to hurt the Teens Hacker? Do to others, as they'd have done-" Delete Ignited the match, and threw it on hacker.

Hacker was getting burned, badly. Tears in eyes Hacker rasped out, "Please, I promise, I will love you like I said I would, I wouldn't treat you bad ever again!"

"To late Hacky," Delete giggled, strangely child-like.

Buzz grabbed Delete as they raced from the melting structure, hearing Hacker's pitiful screams and cries for help. Delete laughed, like he hadn't in a long time. He knew his lungs were dieing, but it was fun. Besides, the satisfaction was remarkable.

They made it outside, coughing, and slammed the Wreaker's door. Delete still giggling hysterically. Buzz just stared. Was this really his brother?

The cybersquad had watched the whole scene in terror. Sweet little Delete murdered his, "father" and burned down his home. The frantically ran away practically screaming for motherboard to give them a portal back the Control Central. They needed to tell them EVERYTHING.

"And then Hacker started crying, and Delete just… just… LAUGHED!" Digit whimpered to Dr. Marbles. It was still hard to believe that his own brother would do that… even if he disowned them.

Dr. Marbles looked at this Teens in horror. What had they seen? He looked back at Motherboard. She frowned.

"I understand why they both did such a thing." Motherboard answered the story.

"Why Mother B.? I just, it's HACKER, yes but, Buzz and Delete?" Matt stammered

Motherboard sighed, "I witnesses these two arrive at control central, Buzz was about … 19, and d- 9." She glitched. But everyone knew she meant Delete. "When hacker was on the verge of evil I-" She glitched again.

"It's okay Motherboard, I will explain." Marbles butted in. "Delete and Buzz have been nothing but loyal, and frankly, when I was trapped, I saw quite a few instances of them getting yelled at, called names, blamed, slapped. Buzz, being an adult at this time, stepped in for Delete. I presume that Delete had just… lost it. The one thread of sanity." Marbles mused.

"But, why fire?" Inez questioned.

"It hurts more than a simple cut, and if my theory is correct, they didn't truly want him to be dead as the motive, they wanted payback." Marbles breathily explained.

"Delete… do you regret this? I mean, we just, I feel guilty." Buzz twiddled his tiny fingers in thought.

"Buzz, if I do say so myself, I feel the EXACT opposite,"

Buzz had stopped being shocked, he knew that he had just left. Delete was far gone now. Today just pushed him far too much over the edge.

"I feel enlightened, I no longer have to sit in the dark, serving an ungrateful man day in, day out. The whole experience though… was a lot better than i thought it would be." Delete murmured.

"So, you don't feel any sense off, maybe wanting to apologize?" Buzz looked sideways, away from Delete. He knew that Delete would say something presumably remarkable.

"To what? A pile of charred and melted metal? Look, we were mislead and Mistreated, abused, and Heck.. i don't even think that we did enough to that man. " He laughed in response.

"But don't you remember when he first bought us? And you called him Daddy? And you loved him? And LOVE? Remember him? And…." Buzz looked in the distance, snow, just snow.

"Yeah, but somehow… it just lost all meaning the word. If THAT… Mess was our father, then well, we are messed up teens waiting to commit suicide" Delete laugher even harder.

"Delete, how could you SAY this stuff?! You've become-"

"Just like him? Cruel? Heartless? Maybe I have, but the one thing I do know, I don't regret ANYTHING."

*END*


End file.
